Reverse the Flow
by lord of the land of fire
Summary: A re-imagining of the Rosario Vampire story with the genders reversed. Things play out a little differently as a group of monsters fight for the attention of the girl they all want.
1. This Is NOT Normal!

Aono Tsuki sighed as she saw the countryside pass by. She was the only student on the big yellow school bus and found herself wondering just what the next three years were going to be like. She was wearing a green jacket, shirt, and skirt that were all part of a school uniform. She was a sixteen year old with shoulder length black hair, slightly short frame, and modest breasts. She'd been an average student in middle school who had never stood out in anything except for swimming. She'd had plenty of girlfriends and had often been referred to as 'cute.' Somehow or other though she'd never managed to attract the attention of any boy, and was certainly not bold enough to approach one on her own. Her parents had both thought that just as well and had told her she could wait for that sort of thing.

Middle school had gone by without any major incidents. She passed her courses with C's. She went shopping and hung out with friends. She went to swim club after class and went on school field trips with her classmates. She never stood out, she was always comfortably in the middle, she had her place and was accepted.

So far as Tsuki was concerned that was just fine. All she wanted was a nice normal life. She'd just assumed that things would continue like that on into High School and the college and eventually she would meet someone and get married and that would be her life.

When she had failed all three of the High School entrance tests she'd taken it had come as a huge shock. Those tests were not that hard, they were specifically designed to allow most students to pass them. Even a chronic C student like her should have passed all three with ease. Instead, to her own humiliation, it looked like she would have to spend an entire year studying until she could retake them.

Then out of nowhere her father had come home announcing she'd received a scholarship to a private High School called Youkai Academy. It was some place way out in the country that she had never heard of and that she had obviously never applied to. Yet dad a letter congratulating her on earning a full scholarship along with a dozen forms to fill out and instructions on what to bring with her and on how she would be brought to school. Also included had been a small rulebook outlining the school's policies.

They had some very odd rules.

'Students must remain on the campus grounds for the duration of the educational process. Excepting field trips or scholastic excursions overseen by a member or members of the faculty.'

'Parents, friends, and other family members may only visit the campus during the annual Cultural Festival on other designated events or if permission has been granted by the administration.'

'Appearing as a monster at any time is strictly forbidden. All students are expected to maintain the appearance and dress of proper Japanese students even in private.'

"Appearing as a monster? What does that mean?" Tsuki had asked.

"Oh it's probably just their way of saying you're not allowed to dress like a Yankee or a homeless person." Her mother had said. "Private schools are usually very strict about their dress codes."

Her father had nodded his agreement. "I think it's great that you're going to such a place especially since your scholarship includes free room and board."

"But I can't even come home for summer or winter break? I have to stay on school grounds for three whole years? Who does that?"

"You should see this as an opportunity." Her father had said. "This is obviously an elite school and you are very lucky to not only have been accepted but given a scholarship. You should count yourself as blessed."

"Blessed… right," Tsuki muttered as the scenery continued to go past.

She'd asked her father how exactly she'd even gotten into an elite school or earned a scholarship when her grades were completely average and they had never even applied to this place.

Neither of her parents could come up with a real answer to that one. They'd wound up deciding it was probably a mistake; which only meant she was **really **fortunate and had to take full advantage of it.

When her cousin had heard about this he'd immediately declared the whole situation to be suspicious. For once Tsuki had agreed with him. Everything was just too bizarre for words!

And yet…

And yet…

Her parents had been so relieved and so excited. What was she supposed to do? Refuse to go and spend a whole year doing nothing? No matter how strange the circumstance it was still better than wasting a year of her life.

So here she was, riding alone on a school bus being driven out into the middle of nowhere to attend some peculiar private school with its own set of outdated rules.

"Just wonderful," she sighed. All she'd wanted was an ordinary life. Why had things gotten so messed up?

"Did you say something?" The female bus driver asked. She was looking at her using a large overhead mirror.

Tsuki could swear her eyes were glowing.

"Ah, no, sorry bus driver-san."

The driver simply grinned and returned her full attention on the road ahead.

Not too long after they came to a tunnel. Tsuki blinked in surprise as the road appeared to vanish and they were surrounded by flickering glowing lights of green, yellow, purple, and orange. The overall effect was like driving through an aurora borealis.

In less than a minute they were out of the tunnel and outside again. Tsuki blinked at the radical change in scenery. The clear blue sky of just a minute ago was now red. Rather than a green and vibrant countryside with fields and small farms both sides of the road were surrounded by woods that could only be described as gloomy.

_Is it normal for the countryside to change this much this suddenly? _Tsuki wondered.

It was not long after that the bus came to a stop in front of a bench with a scarecrow beside it.

"Here we are." The bus driver announced as she opened up the door. "Please take care while stepping off the bus."

"Here?" Tsuki looked all around. There was nothing but yellow grass and twisted leafless trees. "Where's the school?"

The bus driver pointed to a path behind the bench. "Just follow the trail, the school is about two miles from here. Oh and be sure not to stray from the path." She flashed Tsuki a morbid grin. "You might get eaten."

Tsuki stared at her fearfully. "Are you being serious? What are there wolves out here?"

The bus driver chuckled. "I think you'll find there are _much _more dangerous things out here than mere wolves. Welcome to Youkai Academy. Take good care of yourself; it can be a very dangerous place."

The doors closed and the bus pulled away.

Tsuki found herself alone with a single oversized piece of luggage. "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to have a normal life anymore?"

Sighing she picked up her suitcase with both hand and started down the road.

XXX

When she spotted her first group of tombstones she hurried past them as fast as she could. There were even a couple skulls!

After the fourth set she no longer had the energy to run while lugging her huge suitcase.

"What sort of people build a school near so many cemeteries?"

Though she had yet to even get her first glance at the place Tsuki was becoming more and more certain that there had to be something really wrong with Youkai Academy. The woods were dark and unwelcoming and she couldn't shake the feeling that there were eyes watching her. She'd come here expecting to be dropped off in front of a school building with a bus full of other freshmen. Why was she instead left _two miles _away all alone, in the middle of these creepy woods on some dirt road? Looking up into the red sky only drove home the sense that things were not as they should have been.

This was not normal!

She stopped for a minute to catch her breath. She took out her cell phone just to call her mom and get a temporary helping of the mundane. The screen though stated 'NO SIGNAL.'

"Great, just great, I can't catch a break."

That was when she heard a noise coming from behind her. A fast and steady click, click, click. She turned around just in time to see a boy on a bike burst out of the wood. He was dressed in a school uniform that was the male version of hers and had distinctive bright pink hair.

"Look out!" He shouted.

Tsuki was rooted to the spot and wasn't able to move as he plowed right into her.

BAM!

The next thing Tsuki knew she was on her back staring up into the red sky.

"Ouch, that hurt." As she sat up she could feel a weight pressing down on her.

The boy who'd just run her over was lying on top of her.

With his head on her breasts.

"Hey! Get off me!" She gave him an angry shove to push him off and jumped to her feet.

The boy groaned and slowly sat up. When he finally noticed her standing there he smiled in embarrassment and nodded his head. "Ah, I'm sorry about that. I suffer from anemia and by the time I spotted you it was too late to dodge. Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine," Tsuki told him. "What about you?"

"I'm okay." The boy slowly came to his feet. There was a slight tremble to his legs.

Tsuki noticed that he had emerald colored eyes and was seriously cute. Along with the school uniform he had a black leather choker about his neck and a silver rosario with red center piece connected to it by chain.

"I suppose I should introduce myself," he said with an embarrassed grin. "My name is Akashiya Cappuccino."

"Cappuccino? Really? Is that a nickname?"

"No, it's just my first name. Why?"

"Ah, no reason." She extended a hand to him. "My name is Aono Tsuki. I'm pleased to meet you. Even if the circumstances are a little strange."

He shook her hand and took a closer look at her.

"Oh! You have a little cut on your cheek!" Cappuccino took a handkerchief from one of his jacket pockets. "Here let me."

"Ah, okay."

Despite the way he had run into her he seemed nice enough. He dabbed his cloth gently against her face; then stopped and stared.

"Is there something wrong?" Tsuki asked. "Is it a bad cut?"

"Your scent," he whispered. "It's… it's…"

"What?"

"It's delicious."

Without any sort of warning his mouth was pressed to her neck and she felt sharp sudden pain.

"Ow! Ow! What are you doing? That hurts!" She tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge. As she was yelling the only sound that came from him was slurping.

At last he let go of her and she jumped back clutching at her throat.

"Wow! That was delicious! So much better than second hand." He was licking his lips and smiling at her.

"Did… did you just bite me? Did you… did you drink my blood?"

"Er, just a little bit."

"Freak! Creep! Pervert!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. She snatched up her suitcase and took off running as fast as her legs would carry her. "Stay away from me!"

"Wait! I can explain!" He called after her. "You see I'm a…"

He stopped as she was out of ear shot and still running.

"Damn it, I wonder if I'll get to see her again."

Picking up his bicycle he set off down the road.


	2. A Sweet Boy

**Author's Note: **For any of you who may be interested this story began from stories written in chapters sixteen and seventeen of "Why Tsukune Should Never eat the Cookies." The original story idea also came from Mistress Winowyl who helped me write those chapters and gave me the inspiration for this story. Thank you Mistress.

XXX

Swimming had given her a healthy body and somewhat above average stamina. She'd never imagined she could go a mile and half at a dead run while lugging about fifty pounds over her head. Then again before today she'd never imagined being stuck on a road in what looked like a scene from some horror movie. She'd also never thought she would meet someone who would bite her and drink her blood like some vampire! Fortunately she'd left him far behind.

When she at last reached he school entrance her shirt was soaked through and she was ready to collapse. She set her suitcase down and sat on top of it so that she could catch her breath. Having finally reached the school there was a steady stream of students walking past and looking at her curiously. Under other (more normal!) circumstances Tsuki would have been worried about standing out. Right then it didn't seem so important

While resting Tsuki took a moment to look over her surroundings. The school was built near a cliff overlooking the sea. There were several buildings, with the main one looking a bit like a gothic cathedral. The others had a more modern design but looked worn; like public housing built in the 1970's that had been allowed to fall into disrepair.

"It sure doesn't look like an elite school," she muttered.

Was this really going to be her home for the next three years? When she'd thought of an elite private school out in the country she'd imagined a spacious campus filled with neatly manicured trees and flower beds spread out between beautiful buildings and the most modern facilities.

Instead she got this rundown dump surrounded by cemeteries and spooky woods!

The only normal thing about this place was her fellow students. As they walked past they were all neatly dressed in school uniforms looking about half in confusion and half in excitement. None appeared to be put off by the school's disappointing exterior or by its location. They were probably so excited they hadn't allowed the depressing reality to sink in yet.

Tsuki decided to make some friends and make the best of her situation. That weirdo was obviously an outlier and she had just been unlucky to run into him. No doubt most of the students here would be just like the ones she'd known back in middle school.

"Are you all right?"

Tsuki looked up to see a boy with purple hair and a lollipop in his mouth looking at her. He had on the school uniform, but instead of a regular white button down shirt he had a purple and white striped one with the words 'Steal You Away' written on the front. He also had dark blue eyes that appeared to be pupil less.

_I wonder if he has some sort of medical condition. _Tsuki certainly wasn't going to ask as it would be rude.

"Oh I'm fine, just a little bit tired."

The boy just nodded his head. "Well you have to check in and register. After that is the opening ceremony and an introductory homeroom class."

"Right," Tsuki said wearily. She got back on her feet. "Well at least after I register I'll get assigned my dorm room and I can at least change." Picking up her suitcase she gave a slight grunt. Now that she no longer had adrenaline pumping through her it seemed twice as heavy as before.

"Would you… would you like a hand?" The odd boy asked shyly.

"If you don't mind that would be wonderful."

"I don't mind." He mumbled around his lollipop. He promptly lifted the suitcase with just one hand and did not struggle with it.

"Wow! You're really strong!" Tsuki gushed appreciatively.

Hearing that and seeing her smiling at him a blush covered his pale cheeks and he looked away embarrassed. "Thank you for saying that, but I'm not strong at all."

"Well you're a lot stronger than me. Oh I haven't introduced myself have I? My name is Aono Tsuki and I'm a freshman."

"I am Shirayuki Mizo, and I'm a freshman too."

"I really appreciate your helping me like this." Tsuki told him. "You're a life saver."

His blush deepened and his eyes were locked on the floor. "I don't mind." He mumbled.

The registration and check in were mercifully short. Freshmen were all required to follow the same course study so Tsuki already had her schedule printed up and her text books waiting for her. She was given her room assignment and key as well as a basic map of the campus. She still had more than an hour before the opening ceremony so she decided to get to her room, take a quick shower and change into her other uniform.

Mizo had already checked in and offered to bring Tsuki's luggage to her room. Since her room was on the third floor of the girls' dorm Tsuki was happy to accept his offer.

"This place really looks like a dump," Tsuki complained as they climbed the steps up to the third floor. The building's edifice was all of grey concrete that was cracked and mildewed. There were spider webs in the corners a thin coat of dirt and dust coated every outer wall and ledge.

"I think it looks really nice," Mizo said. "All the decay gives it character and depth."

Tsuki looked at him. She didn't think that was sarcasm, but she wasn't sure.

When they got to her room, 3022, she unlocked the door and took the suitcase from him. "Thank you so much for helping me Mizo. You were very sweet. I really hope we see each other again."

Catching him off guard Tsuki placed a light quick kiss on his cheek. That was something usually reserved for family and girlfriends, but he really had done her a huge service and she wanted to show him how grateful she was.

"Bye." She entered her room and shut the door.

XXX

Mizo just stood there for five minutes, unable to move or speak.

At last he lifted a hand to touch the spot on his cheek where he'd been kissed. A wide smile spread from ear to ear.

"Tsssssssuuuuuukkkkiiiiiiiiii." He breathed out like a prayer.

As he headed back downstairs he didn't even notice all the girls who scrambled to get out of his way. One look at that inhuman grin was all it took to clear a path.

Mizo was going to find some public phones. He needed to call his dad and let him know he'd found his future wife and mother of his children.


	3. Please Stop Talking Now

Tsuki was relieved to find her room to be clean and with modern appliances. Unlike the building's outside the interior was in good repair. There was a main area with a bed, desk, and closet. Connected to it was a kitchenette equipped with a sink, electric stove, oven, microwave and refrigerator. A door to the left opened to a bathroom that included a ceramic bath tub with shower head. It was tiny, but she was glad to have her own bath. Overall her new room was slightly bigger than the one she'd had at home.

Undressing she took a hot shower and tried to forget all the weirdness of her day so far. Now that she was actually here things should settle down. She would try to relax and find a comfortable routine.

XXX

The opening ceremony was about what you would expect… mostly.

There were students sitting in fold out chairs in the gym facing a temporary stage where the Principal spoke to them about hard work and following the rules. It was a fairly ordinary speech as far as the subject matter went. What made it odd was she was dressed in white robes like some sort of priest. Just as with the bus driver it also seemed the Principal's eyes were glowing.

Tsuki wondered if this was some sort of religious institution. There were Christian based High Schools in Japan; many of them being private and having very high standards. Tsuki supposed that might partially explain the gothic architecture and all the nearby cemeteries. There was no mention of God or worship in the Principal's speech though, Tsuki was also sure that the rulebook would have gone into the school's religious affiliation if that were the case.

The most disturbing part though was near the end when the Principal said…

"Try not to be too upset by the occasional deaths of classmates, even if they are friends. We are what we are and these things do happen when so many of our kind gather together. Follow the rules and be aware of your circumstances and you have an excellent chance of living to see graduation."

She waited for the joke but it never came. The other students merely nodded as if it were serious advice.

After they were dismissed everyone headed to their designated homeroom.

XXX

When Tsuki arrived she spotted Mizo sitting in the back. She sent him a smile and a quick wave before sitting down in an open seat. His face went very red and he managed a half wave in response.

The other students were chatting and getting to know one another. There was a stir in the air and people were excited. Being in a classroom again with regular classmates gave Tsuki some hope that the next three years wouldn't be a complete disaster.

Sitting next to her was a blonde girl with messy uncombed shoulder length hair. It was the very first day but her uniform was wrinkled and a complete mess. Her lower lip was pierced and her eyes had black eyeliner surrounding them. The girl's appearance pretty much screamed 'Yankee.'

_I wonder if this is what the school would call looking like a monster, _Tsuki wondered.

Not much later the teacher arrived.

He appeared to be in his twenties and was dressed in a tweed sweater and beige slacks. His blonde hair had a couple weird tufts that reminded Tsuki of cat's ears. As he entered he accidentally bumped into the desk which drew a laugh.

The teacher didn't take offense and smiled good naturedly.

"Hello class. I will be your homeroom teacher this year. If you need help or have any questions please feel free to talk to me, I am always available to help. Refer to me as Mr. Nekonome or as Nekonome-sensei."

Turning to the blackboard he picked up a piece of chalk and wrote out the word 'Coexistence.'

"Coexistence is the core philosophy behind this academy and everything it stands for. Now as you all know the Earth in under the control and domination of the humans. In order to survive we monsters must learn to adapt to human society."

_We monsters? _Tsuki's brow curled.

"We are all monsters here." The teacher said. "All the students and faculty; this school is located within a magical barrier that separates it from the normal world. No human knows of its existence; and if by some chance one did stumble on to it he wouldn't get to ever leave."

That brought out some laughs.

Tsuki glanced about the class room. Everyone was taking what the teacher was saying at face value.

"Hey teacher." The girl across from her spoke. "Why do we have to waste time coexisting with weak humans anyway? We should just eat them if they get in our way."

_That_ drew laughs and made Tsuki's blood run cold.

_Just what sort of people have I gotten mixed up with?_

The teacher merely shook his head. "There are six billion humans and they have an industrialized society. No matter how weak they may appear individually as a race there is no denying they are more powerful than all others combined. There is a reason why we call it the human world after all. Why we are the ones who have to hide in the shadows while humanity does as it pleases. Any human who is discovered here will be killed on sight, but that won't work outside this hidden world."

Human world?

Monsters hiding themselves?

Killed on sight?

Tsuki kept waiting for the joke but it didn't come. The students just nodded their heads. The girl across from her gave a sour grunt.

"Given that human control of the world is unlikely to change coexistence becomes the only real option. This school will teach you the skills you need to pass for human and to succeed within their society. Youkai Academy is run just as a real Japanese high school is. When you graduate from here you will be able to attend a human university or else find employment among them. We teach through total submersion, that is why you are not to reveal your true forms even away from class. You must learn to maintain your disguises and behave as a human would at all times. Anything less would put you in danger when you are among them."

Tsuki felt the mounting urge to panic and just run away from these crazy people. This teacher was talking about monsters and killing and everyone else was just going along with it! What kind of insane asylum had her parents sent her to?

She didn't dare react for fear of drawing attention to herself.

Tsuki couldn't keep her hands from trembling a little though. The girl sitting across from her noticed and glanced in her direction. Tsuki didn't like the curiosity in the other girl's eyes. This Yankee had been talking about eating people just a minute ago; Tsuki did not want to draw her interest.

The door to the classroom opened.

"Excuse me, I got lost following the Opening Ceremony."

"That's quite all right," the teacher said. "Please come in."

A cute boy with bubble gum colored hair and big green eyes entered. "Hello," he said with and embarrassed bow.

The girls in the class got one look at him and began to giggle and whisper to one another. The blonde Yankee grinned hungrily.

Tsuki's reaction was instinctive and came out before she could consider it. "You!" She jumped to her feet and pointed at him.

Tsuki immediately regretted her action as she was suddenly the center of attention for the entire class.

Unnoticed Mizo was looking at the pink haired boy through narrowed eyes.

"You two know each other?" The teacher commented pleasantly. "How nice. Feel free to sit together during class."

Cappuccino was at first caught off guard, but then smiled at her while rubbing the back of his head. "Oh Tsuki! I'm so glad we ran into each other." He bowed to her. "I want to apologize for what I did to you on the road earlier. I had no right to take advantage of you like that. I really am sorry; I just couldn't resist my instincts."

Tsuki could _feel_ the eyes of every girl in class boring into her. A couple of them mouthed 'take advantage' and 'couldn't resist.' The Yankee girl was staring at her with blatant hostility.

"Ah, since you're apologizing I forgive you." Tsuki quickly sat back down. "Let's just forget it ever happened."

"Actually I was hoping we could become friends." Cappuccino said eagerly. He was almost drooling. "All this time I've been thinking about how delicious you taste. I'm hoping you'd be okay with us doing it again! It was so amazing I want to keep doing it with you as much as I can!"

"Public displays of affection are against the rules." Mr. Nekonome announced with a shake of his finger. "Please be sure to do those sorts of things in private. Oh, and free contraception is available in the infirmary."

It might have just been her imagination but Tsuki was certain she could feel murderous intent being directed at her from all over the room.

The blonde Yankee put a finger to the side of her throat and slashed it from ear to ear.

"Please stop talking now." Tsuki begged and tried her best to disappear from sight.


	4. You're A Vampire?

"Tsuki!"

"Leave me alone!"

"I'm sorry! Please let me explain!"

"No! You'll just embarrass me again!"

As soon as the abbreviated homeroom was over Tsuki had bolted. Her plan was to get to her dorm room, shove all her clothes back into her suitcase, write a quick withdrawal notice, and leave as fast as she could.

She hadn't wanted to disappoint her parents, but too much was just too much! The people here were _insane_! They talked about monsters and about killing people for being human. She didn't know what sort of crazy cult these people belonged to and didn't care. She was leaving as quickly as she could.

"Tsuki! I'm sorry about what I did! I just can't help myself when I'm around you!"

The students in the hall all looked at her as she ran past.

"Just stop talking and stop chasing me!"

As if all that weren't bad enough the weird boy with pink hair had followed after her. Every word he said only mortified her and drew more attention. All she wanted was to escape him and then slip away from this insane asylum unnoticed.

Seeing a flight of stairs she ran up them hoping to just get away from everyone.

XXX

Cappuccino saw her head up the stairwell.

He was honestly very sorry for all the trouble he'd caused her. For some reason the more he apologized the more people seemed to misunderstand him. He just wanted to explain to her why he'd acted the way he had. (And maybe see if there was any chance of them becoming friends with blood sucking privileges.)

When he got to the base of the stairs his feet suddenly slipped and he went flying.

After crashing into a pile of students he looked up and was surprised to see ice coating the stairs and floor.

XXX

Tsuki climbed the stairs all the way to the roof and then slammed shut the door. She doubled over and put her hands on her knees.

"Finally," she gasped as she caught her breath.

"Tsssssuuuuukkkkkiiiii." A voice breathed in her ear.

"Aaaaahhhh!" She screamed and jumped back.

She was very surprised, and relieved to see a familiar face standing there with a lollipop in his mouth.

"Mizo! Geez don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry Tsuki."

Catching her breath she looked about and saw they were alone on the roof of the main building. "How did you get up here so fast? Why are you up here anyway?"

"Oh I followed you up here."

"What?"

Mizo began to slowly approach her. "That's not important right now. Tsuki, I want you to know it doesn't matter to me that you're not pure."

"Not pure?" She asked in confusion. Tsuki began backing up towards the chain link fence that ran around the edge of the roof.

"That's right," Mizo said with a nod of his head. He continued to slowly walk towards her. "Even though you've been with someone else that doesn't change how I feel about you."

"Wait, wait I think there's been a major misunderstanding here. You see Cappuccino and I…"

"You don't need to explain Tsuki. Even if you've been with someone else I still want you to have my babies."

"WHAT? Babies?" She backed into the fence and had nowhere else to go.

"That's right, I love you and want to take you away so we can make lots and lots of babies. Have you started your menstrual cycle yet?"

"Ewwww! What are you saying? How can you even ask me something like that?"

Mizo kept closing in on her. "I just want us to get started as soon as we can. I'm only fertile for a certain amount of time and I want to have at least eight or nine babies with you. So we can't waste time."

_Oh great, he's crazy just like everyone else here! _Tsuki looked to the left and to the right trying to find somewhere to run to.

Mizo was right in front of her and reached out to grab a hold. Tsuki shut her eyes.

She felt him gently take both her hands into his. His hands were surprisingly cold. Opening her eyes Tsuki saw him down on one knee.

"Please marry me Tsuki. I can take you to my snow village and we can start making babies. We can live with my dad in a big comfortable house. I'll love you faithfully and take good care of you. All you'll have to do is be a loving wife and a good mother to all our many, many children. What do you say?"

"You're being serious aren't you?" Tsuki asked nervously.

"Of course I am. I would never joke about marriage or our future family."

"Uh, Mizo you seem like a really nice guy, but we barely know each other and I'm only sixteen." She carefully withdrew her hands from his. "As, uh, _flattering _as your offer is there's no way I could possibly accept."

"I see," Mizo said quietly and rose to his feet. "I think I understand."

"Oh thank goodness."

"You're in love with the pink haired guy who had his way with you on the road."

"What? No! That has nothing to…"

"So what is it about him you love so much?" Mizo asked quietly, his face just inches from hers. "Is it the hair? The green eyes? The way he smiles or the way he calls your name? Was he a gentle lover or was he rough? Did he hold you down and take you by force." Tsuki could swear there was a sudden chill in the air as she spoke. "I can do that too if you want."

"You… you are starting to really scare me Mizo. Please believe me this has nothing to do with Cappuccino."

Mizo just stared at her intently with those pupil less blue eyes. "Is he prettier than me? IS HE?"

Tsuki swallowed and was very, very afraid.

Just at that moment the door to the roof opened and Cappuccino arrived.

"Tsuki! There you are! You have no idea how hard it is climbing three flights of stairs when they're all coated in ice." He noted Mizo's presence. "Oh is this a bad time?"

Taking advantage of the distraction Tsuki took off and ran towards cappuccino and the door.

"Run!" Tsuki shouted. "He's crazy!"

"Crazy?" Mizo said in a hurt tone. "What is crazy about falling in love with a girl and realizing you want to take her far away to your village and have lot and lots of babies together?"

"The fact we haven't even known each other for four hours!"

"I thought women liked men who were willing to commit."

"If this is a love confession I could come back later." Cappuccino suggested.

"No!" Tsuki grabbed his arm and tried dragging him to the door. "We need to get out of here."

Seeing his future wife holding another man's arm Mizo frowned. Out of nowhere an arctic wind blew and there were puffs of frost with his breath as he spoke.

"I knew it; you are in love with him." He glared at Cappuccino. "Does Tsuki matter to you or are you just wanting to do the things to her you did before?"

Looking embarrassed Cappuccino rubbed the back of his head as he answered. "Well I have to admit I would like to, but only if Tsuki is okay with it."

"Why do you keep saying things that are going to get misunderstood?" Tsuki wailed.

"I see." Mizo said. "Then I don't have any choice. I won't let you come between me and my future wife and mother of my many children."

Mizo's hair turned to ice. His arms and hands became ice claws. Snow and ice appeared and covered the roof causing Tsuki and Cappuccino to shiver.

Tsuki stared at him in terror. "No… no way! You… you… you're a… a… a monster!"

Mizo calmly nodded. "I am a snow lad. My people steal away beautiful women and take them to be our wives. Come away with me Tsuki and I will make you happy I promise."

She shook, with fear and with cold. "No! No I don't want to!"

Mizo began walking towards her. "It's okay Tsuki. Once we're there I know you'll learn to love it."

"Hey. If she doesn't want to go with you she doesn't have to." Cappuccino said stepping in front of her.

"If you come between me and my wife I'll kill you." Mizo told him as he neared and raised both of his ice claws.

"Tsuki run. The stairs are covered in ice but do the best you can."

"What about you?"

"I'll hold him off as long as I can."

"No! Come with me he really will kill you!"

She tried to get a hold of him. As she did so her hands grabbed his rosario.

Plink.

"You pulled it off." He said in surprise. "You've broken the seal."

That was all he could say before being consumed by violent waves of youkai energy. The effect was strong enough to knock Tsuki back into the snow and ice.

Lying on her side she could only watch the transformation.

The boy's eyes became red and slitted. His hair changed from pink to metallic silver. His body matured and bulked up. When the alteration was complete he seemed surrounded by an aura not only of terrible power but of raw sensuality.

Mizo froze in place and stared. "I see, the legendary S-class monster, vampire."

"Vampire?" Tsuki echoed weakly.

Cappuccino spared her a single momentary glance. "So you are the one who woke me." Then he turned his full attention to his opponent. "I'll give you just one chance to run away."

"Even if you are a vampire, I won't let you take Tsuki from me." Mizo charged with both ice claws raised to attack.

Cappuccino gave a sigh and moved with grace and speed that defied the eye. "Know your place!" One single punch connected to Mizo's jaw and sent him flying into the chain link fence. He hit and rebounded landing on the ice covered roof unconscious.

With that he turned and approached Tsuki.

She watched him terrified and fearing for her life. She wanted to run but her body wouldn't move.

When he reached her he knelt down beside her smoothly and placed his mouth by her throat. She could feel his hot breath against her skin. Her heart was pounding; she at once longed for and dreaded his taking her. She knew she was powerless to stop him.

"You smell delicious," he whispered in her ear. "I can understand why my other self couldn't resist. Tell me, does anyone else here know you're human?"

Her head twisted about and her brown eyes were staring straight into his monstrous red ones.

"Are… are you going to kill me?"

She felt his fingers lightly caress her cheek.

"Don't be afraid of me, I will keep your secret. I am not in the habit or hurting those who have never done me any harm. But be very careful, Youkai Academy can be a dangerous place."

"Yes, I've heard that."

That brought an amused smile to his lips.

"You are an interesting girl. Please look after the other side of me until we meet again." Picking up the fallen rosario he placed it on the end of his chain. He was once more surrounded by youkai energy as he transformed back into his more innocent persona.

With that Tsuki was alone on top of the roof with two unconscious monsters.

"Geez, I wonder what a regular school day would be like."


	5. A Girl, A Snow Monster, and  A Vampire

"So this is a girl's room." Cappuccino said as he looked around. "This is the first time I've ever been in one."

"Seriously?" Tsuki asked not believing it.

Cappuccino nodded. "I grew up with three brothers and I didn't have any friends." He continued to look around. "This is really great."

"Is it that much different from the rooms over at the boys' dorm?"

"No, they're exactly they're same. But the scent," he took a deep breath. "Smells delicious."

She hitched up the collar of her school jacket to try and cover her neck. "Er, thanks, I guess."

Cappuccino turned to one of two open doors. The other one led to a small private bath. "So I guess that's your bedroom?"

Tsuki **ran **over and slammed the door shut and then stood protectively in front of it. "Don't get any weird ideas! I brought you over here because you saved me so I did want to thank you."

A huge smile filled the boy's face and he began to rub the back of his head with embarrassment. "Oh that's okay Tsuki-chan; I'm more than happy to protect you."

It might have been some kind of illusion but right then Tsuki saw him surrounded by a radiant field of flowers. In that instant she thought he looked incredibly cute.

_Though not as hot as when he had silver hair and red eyes. Be still my heart. _"Well I really appreciate that Cappuccino-san but it won't be necessary. I'm writing a withdrawal letter and leaving on the next bus out of here."

"What? You're leaving?" The boy sounded crushed. "But… but… I was hoping we could be friends. I didn't make any at my other school and I was sort of hoping you could be my first."

"Oh, well that's very sweet of you." Tsuki said feeling a bit guilty.

"I was also hoping you'd let me keep sucking your blood."

"Yeah, one more reason for me to get out of here." Her momentary regret vanished. "Listen you know what I really am right?"

He nodded.

"You know what will happen to me if anyone finds out. There is no way I can stay. I'm sure you'll find lots of other people to be friends with and to, ah, suck blood from."

He gave a depressed sigh. "Well if that's what you want I can't stop you from leaving. It's not like you're here on scholarship or anything."

The moment he said those words Tsuki got a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Actually I am here on scholarship. That doesn't make a difference does it?"

Cappuccino instantly brightened. "You are? That's great! That means you won't be able to leave!"

"Are you being serious?"

"Do you have your copy of the school rulebook with you?"

It was on top of her dresser. She handed it to him and Cappuccino began to flip through the pages.

"Here! On page one hundred and five, under terms for receipt of scholarship. 'Any student accepting an academic or athletic scholarship forfeits the right to withdraw from or refuse to attend Youkai Academy. All recipients agree to attendance of the academy until graduation or until revocation of said scholarship up until a maximum period of five years. Any such attempt will result in severe penalties."

"Five years? Let me see that!" She snatched the book back from him and read. Sure enough it was exactly as he'd said.

"Five years is a worst case scenario," Cappuccino said trying to cheer her. "As long as you can pass all your classes you can graduate in three like everyone else."

"I am not staying! I'm human, I'm not staying at a place where that's a capital offense. I'll still leave even if I am under a scholarship. I mean 'severe penalties'? What can they really do? Hold my transcript?"

"I think they would track you down and return you tot eh school by force." Cappuccino told her. "Or if they can't find you they'll imprison your parents until they do. Of course once they realize your parents or you are human…"

She gawked at him with her mouth hanging open. "You're being serious?"

"What? You don't consider that to be severe enough?"

"Three years at a school filled with blood thirsty monsters." She muttered. "I'm dead."

"There's no need to be so negative, I'll protect you." Cappuccino told her.

"For three years? For every minute of every hour? Everyone here besides me is a monster right?"

He nodded.

"So if any of them find out that I'm a human they're going to try and eat me!"

"That's not true Tsuki! Actually very few monsters eat human beings. A lot of them would probably be more scared of you than you are of them. We have our own Fairy Tales about vampire hunters and knights in armor and blood thirsty mobs with pitchforks and torches." Cappuccino shuddered.

"Well… that's something."

"Most of the monsters here would just turn you in to be burned at the stake."

"I'm dead." Tsuki muttered.

"You don't need to be afraid Tsuki, I can save you." A soft voice called from the window.

"Yah!" Tsuki jumped and turned around to see Mizo's face pressed up against her window. He had a lollipop in his mouth and was looking back at her serenely. "What are you doing? This is the third floor!"

"So?"

Cappuccino put himself between Tsuki and the window. "I won't let you hurt Tsuki."

A single eyebrow rose over one of Mizo's eyes. "What are you talking about? I would never hurt Tsuki."

"What do you call what happened up on the roof just now?" Tsuki said incredulously.

"That was a proposal. I thought I was being romantic. Most women like to be stolen away; at least that's what my dad says."

"Romantic?" Tsuki repeated weakly.

"He's a Yuki-hito, a snow lad," Cappuccino explained. "Don't you know the stories? They kidnap women to make them their wives and never allow them to return home again."

"At least we don't use them like a juice box." Mizo said beneath his breath. With ease he popped open the window and slid inside. "Anyway, I was listening outside and so I know Tsuki is human."

"Wait a minute! You've been eavesdropping on me this entire time?" Tsuki demanded.

"That's right." Mizo answered casually. "No need to thank me, I was happy to do it."

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome." Mizo said. "Anyway, you don't need to be afraid Tsuki. I have the perfect solution. I can take you away to my snow village and you can be my wife and start giving me children. Most of the women we Yuki-hito kidnap are human so you won't be in any danger. We can live in a big comfortable house with my dad and you can spend the rest of your life with me in complete safety. What do you think?"

"Safety isn't the first word that comes to mind when I think of you Mizo." Tsuki told him. "Is it true that if I go with you I wouldn't ever be able to see my family again?"

Mizo shrugged. "If you really want to see them I could kidnap them too I guess. Did I mention my village has cable and high speed internet?"

"Uh Mizo, like I told you up on the roof I'm only sixteen. I am not ready to marry anyone, especially not when it means I can never go home again."

"I see," Mizo said quietly.

The temperature in the room dropped and Tsuki felt a chill enter her body.

"That's really too bad. I guess I don't have a choice now."

"What are you going to do?" Tsuki asked nervously. "Are you going to try and blackmail me into marrying you since you know I'm human?"

Mizo looked shocked by the accusation. "Blackmail you? Tsuki what sort of guy do you think I am?"

"The sort who stalks a helpless young woman, threatens to kidnap her, and tries to kill someone just for protecting her."

Mizo began pressing his index fingers together. "Most women would find that endearing. A lot of guys today won't even open a door for a girl."

Tsuki found the image surprisingly cute. If you could ignore the whole ice monster / stalker / potential kidnapper side to him Mizo was a pretty sweet guy and easy on the eyes.

"I would never tell anyone you're human Tsuki." Mizo continued. "What I was going to say was that I don't have a choice but to protect you until you accept my proposal."

"Your proposal?"

Mizo nodded. "Even if you're not pure I am still in love with you. I mean to prove my love to you and win your heart by keeping you safe." He nodded at Cappuccino. "Especially from this animal."

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" Cappuccino demanded.

"Didn't you say in class that you attacked her and wanted to keep right on taking advantage of her?"

"All I did was plant my mouth on her neck and drink her blood as she cried out in pain. Don't make it sound dirty."

Tsuki rubbed her temples. "Right, because that sounds so perfectly normal."

"Wait," Mizo said brightening noticeably. "So you're still a virgin?"

"Yes," Tsuki said feeling embarrassed.

"That's great! You can still wear white at the wedding. Plus that means you have no chance of having any socially transmitted diseases. Oh, by the way, can I get a copy of your medical records?"

Tsuki began rubbing her temples even harder. "Mizo, if you're serious about protecting me I'll gladly accept your help. However I've already told you I am not about to marry anyone."

Mizo nodded. "That's okay; you can take your time to decide Tsuki. I can wait until my seventeenth birthday. By the way, what do you think of Mika or Maito as names for a baby girl or boy?" He reached into his pocket and produces a sheet filled with hand written names. "I have a list I think we should go through."

XXX

This was how Aono Tsuki wound up remaining at Youkai Academy and how she got herself a pair of bodyguards.


	6. Kumaru

Cappuccino was waiting patiently outside the girls' dorm early the next morning.

A few residents went past smiling and waving hello to the pink haired boy. He politely returned their waves and morning greetings, but remained where he was. He was very eager to see Tsuki again, not least because he was hoping she would let him have another taste of her oh so delicious blood.

"Morning."

Cappuccino turned around to see Mizo shuffling up to him. The other boy had a lollipop in his mouth and both hands behind his back. He was dressed in his school uniform, but was wearing a white T shirt with the words, 'Bat Exterminator' in blocky purple letters.

"Good morning," Cappuccino returned cautiously. "Listen, Mizo, I know we didn't get off on the right foot the other day, but I'd like us to be friends."

"Why wouldn't we be friends?" Mizo asked. "Just because you're trying to steal away the future mother of my children?"

"Uh, didn't Tsuki say she didn't want to marry you?"

"She said she didn't want to get married _right now_." Mizo clarified. "I'm sure I can win her heart before my seventeenth birthday. She's still at the beginning of her child bearing years, so I can wait."

"You're not real good at taking no for an answer are you?"

Mizo grinned at him. "There are three things you should know about my people. One, when we love we love with our whole hearts. Two, we don't really believe in sharing. And three…"

From behind his back Mizo produced a massive plastic water gun. It had 'Super Soaker 3,000' emblazoned on its side in neon green letters. He shoved the muzzle of his water gun about a half inch from Cappuccino's nose.

"We don't play fair."

From Cappuccino's point of view it was like staring into the mouth of a cannon. "Why… why did you bring a water gun with you to High School?"

"I didn't," Mizo replied laconically. "I found this in the school chem lab, there were four of them."

"Why would a high school chem lab have four super soakers in it?"

Mizo shrugged. "Not sure, but there was a sign beneath them that read, 'in case of zombie or alien attack.'" Mizo squeezed the trigger and sent a stream of water into the other boy's face.

"It buuuuurrrrnnnns!" Cappuccino howled and ran.

"Get back here!" Mizo shouted and gave chase as he furiously pumped his plastic weapon. "Say you'll leave Tsuki alone!"

"Never!"

XXX

Ten minutes later Tsuki came out of her dorm's entrance and looked about. Cappuccino and Mizo had both promised to walk her to class and keep her safe throughout the day. Yet neither boy was in sight.

"Unbelievable," she muttered. "And on the first day of class too!"

She waited about five minutes before deciding to give up and just set off for class.

As she walked along the path towards the main building, she was just one among a whole slowly moving crowd of students. Looking around just about all of them seemed completely normal. They were just average teenagers headed to class dressed in their school uniforms.

Tsuki noticed one girl with too white skin, she would 'fade' in and out and occasionally her feet did not quite reach the ground. She spotted a boy with a foot long neck and another whose skin was a pale of green. Except for those few no one else really stood out. Just from looking at them you would never guess they were anything but human.

Tsuki wished she could just pretend things were as normal as they seemed on the surface, but after yesterday that was impossible. She had really thought about her situation, and had come to the conclusion that there really was nothing for her to do, but to pretend to be one of them and try to avoid drawing attention to herself.

The idea of two powerful monsters looking out for her had made her feel a bit safer, but they had already let her down. It seemed she would have to rely on herself.

As Tsuki approached the main gate to the school she noticed that blonde Yankee girl who was in her homeroom. The girl appeared to notice her too and came up to her with a malevolent look in her eyes.

_Uh oh, _Tsuki thought.

"You," the blonde Yankee hissed. She came right up to Tsuki and towered over her.

"Uhm, hello." Tsuki replied nervously. She noticed all the other students just walking past, paying no mind at all to the confrontation.

"My name is Suzie, and I'm here to give you a warning." She shoved Tsuki in the chest hard enough to knock her to the ground. Some of the other students laughed, but otherwise paid no attention. "I'm making that cute little pink haired boy mine. If I catch you flirting with him again you're dead, got it?"

Tsuki rubbed the spot where she had been shoved. The other girl had used just one hand but it felt like being hit by a bat. Just how strong was she? "I think there's been a mistake. Cappuccino and I are just friends."

Suzie gave a snort. "Yeah, friends with benefits, I heard him bragging about what the two of you did on the road."

"It's not what you think."

That was apparently the wrong answer. Suzie reached down and grabbed her about the collar. She easily lifted and held Tsuki up off the ground with just one arm. Tsuki found herself with her heels kicking in the air and helpless.

"I guess you need a little lesson." The Yankee girl said menacingly.

Tsuki looked about desperately, now would be a great time for the boys to show up.

"You know I love a good cat fight, but this doesn't look very fair."

The two girls both turned their heads to see a good looking guy with aqua colored hair and violet eyes approach them. He was wearing a black leather jacket and confident smile. Four or five girls were trailing after him, all of them staring adoringly.

"Who are you?" Suzie demanded.

"I am Kurono Kumaru, Youkai Academy's number one heart throb and seducer of the innocent. I am also in your homeroom. I'm hurt you didn't already notice me." He added a playful wink at the end of that.

The girls trailing behind him all sighed and looked ready to swoon. Tsuki got the impression that he was a player and much too aware of his obvious good looks, but as no one else was helping her she was not going to be picky.

Suzie frowned at him, clearly not impressed. "Beat it; this has nothing to do with you. I'm just going to teach this slut a few manners."

"Well that would be a shame," he glanced at Tsuki and smiled warmly. "She's so tiny and cute, I'd hate to see something so fragile broken."

"Then look the other way."

Kumaru shifted his attention back to Suzie and looked into her eyes intently. "Think you could let this slide, for me?"

Tsuki expected the blonde Yankee to let him have it. Suzie opened her mouth as if to yell at him, and then let it hang open as she appeared momentarily dazed. Then Tsuki suddenly found herself on her ass again as she was abruptly released.

"Anything for you Kumaru-kun," Suzie sighed as she looked at the boy adoringly.

"I know," he sighed happily. He then stepped over to where Tsuki was still on the ground and held his hand out to her. "Are you all right?"

She gratefully accepted his hand and got back up to her feet. "I'm fine, thank you very much for helping me."

"My pleasure," he smoothly took her hand and brought it to his lips, where he placed a light kiss on it. "Well, I will see you in class, lovely Tsuki."

"Uh, sure." Tsuki answered a little awkwardly. She was grateful for his help, but his attention was making her self-conscious and nervous. 

Kumaru headed on ahead of her with Suzie now attached to his following.

XXX

When Tsuki finally made it class she found Cappuccino and Mizo standing in separate corners.

"Your classmates broke school rules this morning by stealing school property and running across the grounds playing childish games and causing a disturbance." Mr. Nekonome told the class.

"I was going to return the super soaker," Mizo mumbled.

"Why am I in trouble?" Cappuccino asked. "I was just running for my life!"

"Running for your life?" Mr. Nekonome asked. "He was only squirting you with water. It would only be dangerous if you were a vampire."

Cappuccino opened, and quickly shut, his mouth without saying anything more.

"Their punishment will be to scrub the halls clean after class is over." Nekonome shook a finger at the both of them. "Hopefully this teaches you to act more responsibly from now on."

Tsuki sighed. She almost got beaten up because her two 'bodyguards' were playing games? Was she even going to survive the semester?

XXX

In the back Kumaru eyed Tsuki, and let his tongue run slowly over his lips.

She really was just his type.


	7. English Lessons

**Announcement: **My first original novel. **The (sort of) Dark Mage**, is complete and is available on Amazon as both a paperback and ebook. It's a humorous light fantasy story about dark magic, monsters, and undead. And rabbits.

It even has a succubus. Truly. If you like my sense of humor in my fanfiction you will definitely enjoy my book. You can find it by going on Amazon and searching the story title. I have also provided a direct link through my website, which you can find by visiting my profile page.

If you love my brand of twisted and sarcastic humor please give my novel a try.

XXX

"Are you really not going to talk to us?" Cappuccino asked.

He and Mizo were sitting with Tsuki at the cafeteria. She had not spoken to them the entire day, and was deliberately eating her lunch without looking in their direction.

"Tsuki I am really sorry for not being there like I promised," Mizo said with head lowered. "As your inevitable husband, and the father of our yet to be conceived children, I want you to know you can depend on me."

That at least earned him an exasperated glare.

Right then Cappu's stomach growled. "This food is okay, but it's not what I'm really hungry for." His eyes drifted over to Tsuki's neck as he began to drool. "I don't suppose…"

Even though her meal was only half finished Tsuki stood up and took her tray to the back.

Mizo turned to Cappuccino. "This is all your fault you know."

"What? How is any of this my fault?"

"If you hadn't gotten in the way Tsuki would be safe in my home right now thinking about baby names."

Cappu shook his head. "If I hadn't been there you would have kidnapped her."

"Exactly!"

"Are all yukki-hito like you?"

"No, some of us can get kind of obsessive."

XXX

Tsuki's last class of the day was English.

She always struggled with it. Being Japanese she had a natural issue with mixing her L's and R's when speaking it. She also had trouble memorizing all the exceptions the language seemed to have. If something had the 'f' sound why did you spell it with a 'ph'? If you had more than one house you had houses. Yet more than one mouse they were mice. And why were three words, to, too, and two all pronounced the exact same way even when though they all had different meanings?

She didn't even want to think about all those silent letter k's that started so many words. Did whoever invented English just want to make it as confusing and random as possible?

"Aono-san," her teacher called. "Please read the next sentence."

She stood up. "The kirra went scott fwee due to rack of evidence."

There were a couple giggles from her classmates, along with some looks of sympathy.

The teacher shook his head. "You are going to have to work very hard on your pronunciation. The final exam is oral and in front of the class. Jiro-san please take the next sentence."

Tsuki quickly sat back down. _Great, on top of fearing for my life I'm going to really have to study hard just to pass this subject._

XXX

When the class mercifully ended Tsuki was just about to head to the library when a certain aqua haired boy came up to her.

"Tsuki, I hear you're having trouble with English."

"What? Class just ended, how would you know?"

"One of my friends is in your class and she mentioned it to me."

"Oh just great, I screwed up so badly people are spreading stories."

"Well if you need some help it just so happens I am fluent in that language." He cleared his throat and began speaking in that tongue. "Wow that escalated quickly. Want to know how I got these scars? There is a tiger in the bathroom. Fear is the path to the Dark Side. I swear officer I thought she was eighteen."

Tsuki clapped her hands. "Wow! That's amazing! Where did you learn to speak English so well?"

"My uncle owns a casino in Las Vegas, so I spent some time in America."

"Really, what's it like?"

"Very strange place, half the people want to have sex all the time and the other half want to be upset with them because of it."

"That does sound weird."

"Yes, but they have some good restaurants and cable television. Anyway," he slid just a little bit closer to her. "If you'd like I'd be happy to give you a few lessons."

Tsuki took a step away. "Well sure, I was headed to the library right now. Why don't we study together?"

"Oh, I'd love too, but I have a prior commitment I can't get out of. How about instead you come to my room and we study there?"

She was instantly suspicious. "Why don't we just study in the library instead?"

"Well I'm afraid it closes at eight and I'm not free until then."

Tsuki narrowed her eyes. "That's convenient. Still, why does it have to be in your room?"

Kumaru grinned and ran a hand through his thick hair. "I'm okay with coming to yours instead. I mean if you don't want my help its fine."

Tsuki chewed on her lower lip. Despite saving her this morning Kumaru was obviously a player. She didn't really want to invite him to her room, but that was a whole lot safer than going all alone to his. Plus she certainly did want his help.

"Okay," she said slowly. "We can study together in my room tonight. Just so long as you understand it's just to study and nothing else."

"Of course, you can trust me."

"Fine," she gave him her room number. "Come by at eight."

"Oh, I'll be there."

XXX

Before coming to Youkai, Tsuki had never had a single boy visit her, with the exception of her cousin. Now on just her second day here she was about to have a third new boy come to her room. She made some snacks and had sodas in the fridge. Tsuki was still dressed in her school uniform as she didn't want to seem too familiar or relaxed.

Just a couple minutes before eight there was a rap on the door.

When she opened it there was Kumaru in his black leather jacket holding out a rose.

"A little something for the beautiful lady."

"Ah, thank you, it's lovely." Tsuki took the flower from him, feeling uncertain. This was another first. "Won't you come in?"

"Thanks." He strolled in and glanced about the small apartment. "Very neat, without even a little overindulgence. Nice, it's what I was expecting."

"Uhm, thank you?" Tsuki put the flower down on her kitchen counter. She was already getting a very weird feeling in her chest. "You didn't bring any books with you."

He flashed her a brilliant smile. "No need to worry," he tapped the side of his head. "I have it all right up here." He switched to English. "Fo'get about it."

"Er, right," she joined him in the living area. "So how should we begin?"

With practiced ease Kumaru slipped a hand around her back and yanked her close. "Kissing is always good for a start." He leaned in.

"Hey!" With both arms she shoved him and got clear. "I told you I was just inviting you over to study. That's all."

Chuckling Kumaru slid off his jacket, the shirt he was wearing underneath already had the top two buttons undone. "Resistance, that is just so cute."

"I think you should leave now."

"Oh don't be that way. We're all alone, there's no need to be shy or worry about what people will think. Just relax sweetheart, and let's get to know each other a little better."

"My name is Tsuki, not sweetheart, and I really think you should leave. I appreciate what you did for me this morning, but I think I'll just have to study on my own."

Kumaru paused. "You're serious?"

"Of course I am! I only wanted to study together. If you have other ideas I am not interested."

Kumaru's smile widened and he breathed out a slow sigh. "I had you pegged the second I saw you. You really are completely pure and innocent aren't you? I bet you've never even kissed a guy have you?"

Tsuki's cheeks blushed. "That's none of your business."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." He took a small step towards her. "You are exactly my type. I'm the corrupter of the innocent baby. I just love to take naïve, goody, virgins and introduce them to the joys and wonders of adult life."

"Ewwww!"

Kumaru laughed out loud and took another step closer. "You have got to be the most innocent girl I've ever met. Yah, freaking, hoo!"

Tsuki took a step back and had a sudden sense of Deja vu. "Please don't tell me you've fallen in love, and want to marry me and have me give you babies."

Kumaru froze as his eyes widened and he waved both hands. "Whoa! Slow your roll there sweetheart. I'm an incubus, and it's true that I have a duty to father children and keep the race going. But it's not like I have to be married to do that. I'm sixteen, I've got plenty of time. Eventually I'll pick some lucky girl to be my Destined One, but that's for later when I'm really old, like thirty or so. I mean you're cute and all, but marriage? Let's just see how it goes."

"So you just want to use me for sex?"

"Use is such a horrible word, I guarantee you'll love every second of it and be begging me for more." He ran a hand through his hair. "The girls always do."

Tsuki's mouth opened and then closed. "I can't tell if that's better or worse."

Kumaru stepped forward again. "I bet you're wearing granny panties and a plain white bra aren't you?" He began rubbing his hands together. "Damn it, but clueless virgins are just so hot!"

Tsuki found herself with her back against a wall. "One more step and I am going to scream!"

"Hey, I'm just kidding." He came to a halt and his hands to his sides. "Most girls would be all over me at this point. But you really are pure aren't you?"

"I just like to think of myself as a good girl is all. I don't think love should be cheap."

"Okay then, just look into my eyes and tell me to leave."

"Fine." She stared hard into his purple eyes. "I want you to… to…"

All of a sudden she felt light headed. His eyes were so beautiful. She stared into them and felt lost.

"That's right, don't fight it." He came up to her and put his hands on her hips and pulled her close. "Just tell me what you want me to do." He again began to lean in close to her, certain that this time there would be no resistance.

That was when Kumaru felt a sudden temperature drop in the room.

Followed almost immediately by five ice knives sprouting from the side of his head. He went down gushing blood.

From Tsuki's window Mizo climbed in. "What sort of man tries to take advantage of a helpless girl? And not offer to at least marry and kidnap her? Scum!"

Tsuki blinked and came out of her trance. "Huh? What just happened?"

The door to her room burst open and Cappuccino rushed in, panting and with hands on knees. "Tsuki… are… you… all… right."

"She is, no thanks to you." Mizo strode over to the unconscious form of Kumaru, both his hands transformed into ice claws. "At least you can help me with getting rid of the body."

"Hold it! What are you doing?" Tsuki cried.

"I'm just going to take care of this guy for you." Mizo said. "When we heard he was planning to visit you we were going to warn you."

"The staff wouldn't let us leave until we finished scrubbing all the halls though." Cappu said.

"This guy is an incubus." The way Mizo said it the word might have been synonymous with 'stinking pile of dog poo'. "He goes around charming women and then just using them."

Cappu nodded. "We're both just glad we were able to get here in time."

"So now I'll take care of him permanently."

"You're going to kill him?" Tsuki asked horrified.

"That's right. You don't need to worry, we won't get in any trouble. These things just kind of happen at the academy."

"No!" Tsuki put herself between Mizo and Kumaru who was lying on her floor. "You can't kill someone except in self-defense. No matter what he was doing I can't let you commit murder."

"But humans kill all the time. I've seen Hollywood movies."

"I don't care! No killing except in self-defense!"

"Fine," Mizo transformed his arms back into human appendages.

Cappu picked him up and slung him over one shoulder. "I'll take him back to him room and give him a stern talking to, and warning about what will happen if he bothers you again."

Mizo rolled his pupil-less eyes. "You're going to drink some of his blood aren't you?"

"But he's already bleeding!"

Tsuki shuddered. "Really?"

"Don't judge me." Cappuccino got out of there as quick as he could.

XXX

The next morning as Tsuki left the girls' dorm both Mizo and Cappuccino were outside waiting. The boys bowed low to her.

"We apologize and are very sorry for our actions yesterday." Cappuccino told her.

"That's right," Mizo said. "We realize that your safety comes before everything else. So from now on we won't let out personal rivalry get in the way of keeping you safe."

"Yes." Cappu said.

"Unless an opportunity comes up where I am one hundred percent sure I can take this bastard out." Mizo nodded at Cappuccino.

Cappu glared at him. "Seriously?"

"That's the most you will ever get from me so just take it."

Tsuki shook her head and started walking. "Okay, you guys are both forgiven, and thank you for coming to my rescue." The three of them began heading to school together. "Hopefully things will settle down now."

XXX

At the school gate there was a small crowd gathered.

As the three of them neared they saw Kumaru waiting for them, surrounded by a group of female students. There were bandages around his head and he was holding a bouquet of red roses and box of chocolates.

"Oh this can't possibly be good." Tsuki said.

Mizo and Cappuccino both got in front of her. "Didn't I warn you what would happen if you bothered her again?" Cappu asked.

Mizo made a couple ice daggers appear in his hands. "If you really want to help me with my target practice…"

Kumaru ignored them and instead directed his attention at Tsuki. "The pink haired guy told me that you saved my life, even though you knew what I was trying to do. Is that true?"

Tsuki crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't get the wrong idea. It's not because I like you, it's just that I don't believe in killing people who are defenseless."

"So it is true." Kumaru's cheeks reddened. "You are amazing Tsuki, and I have totally fallen for you. I've decided you are my Destined One."

"Huh?"

Kumaru dropped to one knee. "I love you! From this day on you're the only woman for me!"

All the girls in the crowd sent murderous looks Tsuki's way. She noted that Suzie was among them.

Mizo glanced at her. "Can I kill him now? Please?"

"Ask me a little later."

With her two bodyguards right next to her Tsuki hurried past the still kneeling Kumaru and into school.


	8. Panties

Suzie was standing ten feet in front of her with an evil smirk on her pierced lip.

"Ready to receive your punishment?"

Tsuki held her hands up to try and call for calm. "I keep trying to tell you that there is nothing going on between me and Kumaru-san. He is definitely _not _my boyfriend and I'm not sure I'd even call him a friend. There is nothing for anyone to be jealous about."

"Oh really? Just this morning he was bragging about sending you ANOTHER naked self-portrait. How many does that make?"

"Er, five?"

Suzie's arm whipped around in a blur.

WHAM!

A melon sized, red, rubber ball caught Tsuki clean between the eyes. It felt like being hit by a brick. Tsuki wound up on her butt with both hands massaging her face.

"Aono!" Kazuyo the gym teacher shouted. "You're out. Go to the sideline."

"Yes, ma'am." Tsuki was only too happy to get off of the playing field. Except for pool sessions she never had liked gym much. Having to compete against female monsters who were usually much stronger than her had only made it worse.

She was just about out of the field of play when another ball smacked her in the back of the head. Tsuki fell over to the laughter of a good many girls.

"Oh, my bad." Suzie said.

"I really hate dodgeball." Tsuki muttered.

XXX

It had been about three weeks since Kumaru had made his very public confession of love.

Tsuki was still wondering if she should have taken up Mizo's offer to kill him.

Despite constantly telling him she was not interested the guy had refused to take the hint. Love letters, flowers, gifts, and pictures of him in X-rated positions kept showing up at her door. He was also not shy about trying to chat her up in class or during her free time. Mizo and Cappu were like a couple of hounds trying to chase away a nosey fox. There hadn't been any violence since the original run in. But Mizo kept mentioning all the places near the campus where you could bury someone without anyone ever noticing. She was pretty sure he wasn't joking.

The end result of all this was that most of the student body, male and female, thought she was playing the field; with Cappuccino, Mizo, and Kumaru all falling for her charms. The boys all assumed she had to be pretty amazing to warrant so much attention; a few had tried to be friendly. Most of the girls disliked her and considered her a slut. She always found herself on the receiving end of cold looks and cruel words. She would also be 'accidentally' tripped or bumped into. Tsuki figured things would be even worse if Kumaru hadn't made it clear he wouldn't forgive anyone who hurt her. The presence of Mizo or Cappu nearby helped too.

Despite the harassment from Kumaru and the behavior of many of the girls Tsuki had started to settle into a comfortable routine. No one suspected she was human. Classes were going all right and despite the constant requests for her blood and suggestions about murder she thought of Cappu and Mizo as basically good guys and friends. Maybe she would live to graduation after all.

Maybe.

XXX

In the girls' shower Tsuki made a point to wash up as quickly as she could and to never shut her eyes or turn her back. She was the first to exit the shower and get to her locker. She wanted to be dressed and ready to go before the other girls could harass her. When she opened her lock and took out her clothes she soon noticed one article was missing.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me."

XXX

When Tsuki exited the gym Cappuccino was there to escort her to her next class. He immediately noticed the expression on her face as well as the way she was stomping along.

"Something wrong?"

"Yes something's wrong," Tsuki snapped. "That bitch Suzie stole my panties."

A single pink eyebrow shot up. "What?"

"Suzie, or one of her friends, stole my panties out of my locker."

Cappuccino blinked and was not sure how to reply to that. "That's a bad thing right?"

She stopped and gawked at him for a second. "Of course it is! How could it be anything else?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Well I don't really know that much about girls."

She started walking again and Cappu had to hurry to keep up with her. "It's just another one of her mean little tricks."

As he thought about the implications his face turned red. "Does that mean right now you're, uh, well… sort of, you know…"

"What?"

"You know, going commando?"

"Huh? What does that mean?"

At that instant the grill for an air vent popped out and Mizo stuck out his face, lollipop in his mouth.

"I think he wants to know if you're not wearing panties." Mizo said in a loud, clear voice.

All the other students in the hall suddenly stared in her direction. One boy stumbled and ran face first into a wall.

Tsuki slapped a hand to her face. "Ewwww! Of course not! Here, look!" She grabbed the hem of her skirt and lifted it up.

"Tsuki, no! Not in public!" Cappu covered his eyes.

Mizo had whipped out a small digital recorder.

"I'm wearing gym shorts."

Cappu lowered his hands and saw it was true. "Well that's a relief.

"A little disappointing." Mizo sighed and put away the camera.

Tsuki dropped her skirt and stormed off.

No one noticed a figure hiding behind a corner and giggling at the scene. "Too good. Too good."

XXX

That evening Tsuki was alone in her room doing homework. When she got done she decided she should get her laundry done before it piled up. As she began to sort it she noticed something.

XXX

The next morning when she exited the girls' dorm Cappu and Mizo were both waiting to escort her. Cappu was in a neatly pressed school uniform. Mizo was in one as well, but instead of wearing a button down shirt had a white shirt with purple lettering that read, 'Snow lads always keep it cool.'

"Good morning." Cappu said.

"Good morning." Mizo said.

"Morning," Tsuki grumbled.

"What's wrong Tsuki?" Cappu asked. "You're not still upset about yesterday are you?"

"She did it again."

"What?"

"Suzie, she got into my room somehow and stole my used panties."

"She did? Uh, that's bad right?"

Tsuki glared at him.

"Well I don't know, maybe she is doing it because she likes you?"

"She is doing it to mess with me and creep me out, and it's working."

"Want me to kill her?" Mizo asked. "I normally wouldn't do that to a woman, but as your future husband I'm willing to make an exception."

"I keep telling you, no killing except in self-defense. I don't want her dead, I just want her to leave me alone. If…"

Smack.

"Hey!" Tsuki jumped and turned around in response to having her butt slapped.

"Hey Tsuki-chan, how's it going this morning?" Kumaru was standing there in his black leather jacket with a wide smile.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that? It's sexual harassment!"

"Yeah, if we were in America that might be a problem. This is Japan though. Anyway the faculty is okay with students murdering each other, I'm pretty sure I won't get in trouble for showing you my affection. Did you get my little present the other day? I hope you appreciate the trouble I went through for you. It's not easy getting orchids or a tiger skin you know."

"I burned it like the others."

"But it was a beautiful work of art!"

"Would you stop sending nude pictures of yourself to Tsuki?" Cappu said. "For that matter stop bothering her and just leave her alone."

"Oh come on, I know she secretly loves it."

Mizo turned to Tsuki. "There's a quiet grove about half a mile north of the dorms. No one ever goes there. No one would ever know."

Shaking her head Tsuki started walking. "Kumaru please just leave me be. I have enough problems right now."

Cappu and Mizo fell into step on either side of her while Kumaru got in front as they all headed to homeroom.

"Yeah, I heard about you getting your panties stolen in gym and flashing all those kids in the hall."

Tsuki sighed. "I really hate how fast rumors travel in this school."

"Anyway, I went and had one of my, 'special talks' with Suzie."

"By special talks you mean you charmed her." Mizo said contemptuously.

"Yep." Kumaru replied. "I was going to retrieve Tsuki's panties and get her to lay off. It turns out though that Suzie didn't take them, and she has no idea who did."

"But it had to be her." Tsuki said. "She must have been lying."

Kumaru shook his head. "Trust me, when I get in a girl's head there is no way she can lie to me. It wasn't Suzie."

"Then who could have done it?"

All three boys shrugged their shoulders.

None of them noticed a student on the road giggling.

XXX

Tsuki was at lunch with Cappuccino.

"This is really bad. Someone broke into my gym locker and my room just to steal my panties. It's not just creepy, it's kind of scary too. I mean who would be so obsessed with me to do something like that?"

"I think we both know someone." Cappu said quietly.

"Who?"

"Well, who do we both know who is obsessed with you, knows how to pick a lock, and is an expert at sneaking in and out of places?"

"Wait, you don't mean Mizo do you?"

"You have to admit it makes sense."

Tsuki shook her head. "I admit he's infatuated with me, but since the two of you agreed to be my bodyguards he hasn't done any weird stuff. I mean for him."

"Isn't this the same guy who stole your medical records and keeps asking you about your menstrual cycle?"

Tsuki fidgeted. "I said for him."

"Maybe it has something to do with child rearing, maybe he is just into that sort of thing. But you have to admit it would make sense. I mean he was ready to kidnap you, is stealing your panties, or say peeping on you in the shower, that much worse?"

"I just don't think he would do that."

"I'm simply saying it's a possibility."

"You're a little biased."

"Well he did chase me around campus with a super soaker. Still, it doesn't mean that I'm wrong."

"Wrong about what?" They both looked up to see Mizo coming over with a tray of food. He sat down in his usual spot next to Tsuki.

"Uh, I was just telling her that I think Taylor Swift and her latest boyfriend are going to be together for a long while."

"You're wrong."

The three of them ate without much conversation.

Tsuki just didn't believe that Mizo could be the culprit. Sure the guy was obsessed with her and her reproductive system. He also seemed to think murder was a good solution to a lot of problems. Still though, he was a forthright individual who didn't lie or cover up things. He said and did what he thought was right, from his, admittedly unique, perspective. As strange as it was, she trusted him.

XXX

The following day was gym again.

Tsuki was worried as she was down to just three pairs of underwear. She had bought a brand new lock and hoped her panties would be safe.

"Have you noticed?" Cappu asked. "Mizo's missing."

The three of them all had the same gym period, though the boys and girls had separate activities.

Tsuki looked around, but sure enough he was nowhere to be seen. "He was just here a minute ago."

"It's pretty suspicious isn't it?"

She frowned, but couldn't really deny that it was. "I'm sure it's just a coincidence."

"It might be, but maybe you should avoid the showers today."

XXX

As she was changing out of her clothes and into her gym uniform Tsuki couldn't help but keep glancing at the ceiling and air vents. She didn't want to believe Mizo would do this sort of thing, but as her cousin liked to say, it was suspicious. She shut her new lock and gave it a yank to make sure it was closed.

Once the girls were out of the locker room a solitary figure crept in and made a straight line for her locker.

Tsuki and the other girls had barely finished stretching when there was a loud shout. "Come quick there's a guy in the girls' locker room!"

Tsuki got a sick feeling in her stomach as she, their teacher, and the other girls all ran to investigate.

XXX

When they arrived a shocking sight greeted them.

There was an eleven year old boy in a pointed hat and grey robes frozen up to his knees in ice. He was standing in front of Tsuki's open locker. His hands and wrists were also frozen together and in them were a pair of white panties.

"Ooh," one of the girls said. "It's that perverted kid wizard Yukinari!"

"Those are mine." Tsuki snatched her clothing out of his hands.

"Ah," the boy spoke nervously as he could feel a wave of murderous intent hitting him. "I got lost? Yeah?"

"Hey, I remember you." Tsuki said. "You were being teased by those boys and I asked them to leave you alone."

The eleven year old nodded and beamed up at her. "You were the first girl to ever do anything nice for me. Yeah."

"I also remember that as soon as they left you flipped my skirt up."

"That was just me being curious."

"Why were you only stealing my panties? I tried to help you, you little hentai."

"Well I did that because I liked you."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!"

She smacked a hand to her face. "What is wrong with the boys in this school?"

Suzie stepped forward and cracked her knuckles. "You snuck into the girls' locker room. I think we all know what happens next."

Yukinari whimpered as they closed in on him.

"Wait a minute." Tsuki stepped in front of the boy wizard.

Yukinari let out a sigh of relief. "I knew you'd save me."

"What?" Suzie demanded.

"You're not going to kill him are you?"

"No, but we **are **going to beat the absolute hell out of him."

"Okay then." Tsuki tossed her panties back into her locker, shut it, and began to leave.

"What? Hey, you're not really going to abandon me are you?"

She sent him a backwards glance. "You broke into a girl's room and stole her panties. This is the least you deserve."

XXX

With a young boy's cries for mercy in the background Tsuki went back to the field where Mizo was patiently waiting.

"Thank you."

He shrugged his shoulders. "You're the future mother of my children. Naturally I will always watch out for you."

"I don't know about that, but I am very glad to have you as my friend."

Getting up on her toes she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He blushed and was as red as a tomato.

"You know, I'm ashamed to admit this, but when you didn't show up for gym I was worried it might be you."

"Really?"

"I'm sorry, I should have known you would never do anything like steal my panties."

"Of course I wouldn't."

"Or, I don't know, peek on me in the shower."

"…"

His silence caused her to turn and look at him. "You wouldn't right?"

He glanced over at the nearby wood. "Is that a bunny rabbit?" He began to run in that general direction.

"Hey! Mizo! Answer the question!"


	9. Club Activities

**Author Notes: **My second self-published novel **After The Rabbit **is now available for sale on Amazon. For those of you who like my humor in the RV universe my new book includes an ogre with an unusual sexual orientation, murderous flesh eating rabbit, and a buxom succubus who, ah, is a screamer. What's not to love? If you are interested simply visit Amazon and search the story title.

XXX

Tsuki was in homeroom along with Cappuccino, Mizo, and Kumaru. On the board were the words "Club Activities". "In order to help you better understand human society," Nekonome sensei said. "All of you will be required to join a club and participate in their activities. There is no better way to understand their values and characteristics than to immerse yourself in a human activity. After class is over the different clubs will all have recruiting tables set up in the lower hallway. Please be sure to visit those that catch your interest and join the one that best suits you." Five hands rose, Suzie's among them. Sensei sighed and shook his head. "Participation _is _mandatory, no exceptions." The hands all dropped. "And please be sure to visit the newspaper club, I happen to be the club advisor."

Many of the students began chattering about the clubs they wanted to visit. Among the boys there was mention of football, baseball, and martial arts. Most of the girls were interested in cooking or drama club. Tsuki didn't bother to speak up. So far as she was concerned this was just one more burden to bear. School was challenging enough without adding the liability of being part of some club.

_Oh well, _she thought, _I'll just deal with it. How bad could it be?_

XXX

The lower hall way was crammed full of tables, banners, and signs. Older students eagerly greeted freshmen and loudly told them why they should join their club.

One of those upper classmen grabbed her by the shoulder and shoved a squishy gray mass into her face. "Join the anatomy club! Want to see where a human liver goes?"

"Erk," Tsuki slapped both hands over her mouth to keep from throwing up.

"Sorry," Cappu slid between and guided her away.

"Please, please, please tell me that wasn't a real human liver."

"It was just part of a plastic model… I think."

Tsuki shut her eyes. Her time here at Youkai had taught her it was usually good idea not to ask too many questions. "You know I appreciate you coming with me to look at clubs, but I've told you that you don't have to join the same one I do."

"I don't mind. How else am I supposed to protect you if I'm not in the same club?"

"Well I am grateful. What happened to Mizo?"

"I don't know, maybe he's looking at clubs on his own?"

That was possible. Tsuki was grateful that he and Cappu were willing to spend all their time during and between classes keeping an eye on her. She certainly didn't have a right to expect…

Smack!

"Ow!" Tsuki jumped and instinctively put hands over her sore rump.

"Hey beautiful," a grinning Kumaru said. "You decide what club we'll be joining yet?"

She glared up at him. "I keep telling you to stop doing that!"

"Aw, come on, we both know you like it."

Cappuccino put himself between Tsuki and Kumaru. "You really need to stop. You're bothering Tsuki."

Kumaru frowned. "You mean like _you_ do when you make out with her? I heard her beg you to stop, but you never did. I actually hear slurping. If you're going to neck with a girl at least learn how to do it right."

"Er, it's not quite what you think."

Kumaru had come across the two of them during one of Cappu's "juice box" moments. Despite the pain of having a vampire snack on her, Tsuki had agreed to allow it. Cappu had explained that without blood he tended to suffer the effects of anemia. Plus he just really loved how yummy hers tasted. Since he did so much to protect her Tsuki had decided it was only right that she help him out.

Kumaru had stumbled onto one of these feeding sessions and mistaken it for something else. Tsuki had wanted to explain what was happening, Suzie and her posse had spread enough rumors, but Cappu had begged her not to. Apparently vampires were considered very scary by their fellow monsters. Right now she and Mizo were the only ones who knew what sort of monster he was. Cappu was afraid people would begin to treat him different if they knew the truth. Given her own circumstances she could sympathize with someone trying to hide a secret about themselves. Unfortunately, that meant Kumaru had gotten the wrong idea.

"Hey, I get it, you want to tap that ass. As a fellow guy I normally wouldn't get in the way, but since Tsuki is my Destined One I'm not okay with it."

"You really don't understand," Cappu said.

Kumaru was about to reply when an anvil suddenly materialized a few feet above his head.

Bam!

It dropped on his skull and the incubus went down unconscious. Before anyone could react a second anvil appeared, this one above Cappu.

Bam!

"Cappuccino!" Tsuki checked on him to see if he was all right.

That was when an eleven year old pushed his way through the crowd to stand next to her with his wand in hand. "Don't worry Tsuki-chan, I won't let these guys bother you!"

She blinked at him. "Huh? What are you doing here Yukinari? I thought Suzie and the other girls taught you a lesson."

"They did," a shudder ran through him. "I only got released from the infirmary this morning. I thought guys were bad, but girls are _really_ scary."

"Only when we have a reason to be," she narrowed her eyes. "You're not going to try and steal my panties again are you?"

"No way!" Yukinari violently shook his head. "I'm done acting like a silly kid."

"Then what is this?" She waved at the two figures sprawled out on the floor.

"I was defending you. I saw these two bothering you so I used my magic to deal with them."

"Okay, and why did you do that?"

The boy wizard crossed his arms and stood as straight and tall as his frame allowed. "I want you to be my woman."

"What?"

"You're the only girl who has ever been nice to me, and as a man I have needs."

Those words made her feel dirty. "How old are you?"

"Eleven, but I'm a really mature eleven."

"You shouldn't even know about this sort of thing at your age!"

"Obviously, you've never had access to the internet."

Without warning, a ball of ice shattered into the side of Yukinari's head and the kid went down. Mizo popped out from underneath the human embalming club's table. He had on a tee shirt with the words "snow lads always keep their cool" written in blocky purple letters.

XXX

"Is it really okay for us to just leave them like that?"

Mizo shrugged. "I moved them to an empty classroom. I'm sure they'll be fine… probably."

"Probably?"

He rolled his pupil less eyes. "You have a really soft heart, but I guess that's a good thing. Just try not to spoil the children too much."

"I still think we should have at least brought them to the infirmary."

"They were just unconscious. Anyway, you need to choose a club. Is there anything you're interested in?"

"I used to swim a lot, that's about the only physical activity I'm above average in."

"Then why not give us a try?" A friendly voice said.

Tsuki glanced to the side and spotted a muscular and very attractive dark haired boy. He was wearing nothing but a sarong and some sandals and was standing in front of a table with a cardboard sign that read "Swim Club." There were three other boys present, they were dressed in swim trunks and were just as gorgeous.

"Hi," the original member said with a wide smile. "My name is Ichinose Tomo, the swim team captain. How would you like to join us? Right now we only have male members, so I'm sure you'd get lots of attention."

Mizo narrowed his eyes.

Tsuki blushed slightly. "Actually, I get way too much of that already." _Geez, like I would ever imagine saying that just a few months ago. _"But I do love to swim."

"Tsuki, why don't we join the ski club instead?"

"I don't know how to ski."

"No problem, I'll be happy to teach you."

"The school doesn't have a ski club," Tomo said.

"I'll start one."

Mizo sent the other boy a hard look. Tomo didn't appear to notice. "We're having an informal get together tomorrow for new members as well as anyone who might be interested. Both of you are more than welcome to attend. Just drop by the pool at three."

"I don't think Tsuki would be interested."

"Actually, that sounds like fun."

"Great," Tomo said. "We'll see you then." He nodded to Mizo. "Both of you."

XXX

**The next day following class**

"But why did you have to choose the swimming club of all places?" Cappu complained.

"Well it looks pretty normal, and besides, I like swimming."

"But… the pool… the water…"

Tsuki looked at him questioningly. "What about it? Do you not know how to swim?"

Cappu lowered his voice. "You know what I am."

"What are you whispering about?" Kumaru asked.

"You better not be bothering Tsuki," Yukinari said. "Her body is for my exclusive use. Yeah."

"Why are you two following me?" Tsuki demanded.

"You're going to be surrounded by a bunch of horny, half-naked guys. Need I say more?"

"I mainly want to see you in a swimsuit splashing around in the water. Is it a little two piece with a T-back? Yeah?" Yukinari's eyes were glittering.

"It's my school swimsuit. And stop looking at me like that."

"Disappointing, but I guess I can still use it for fapping material."

"Ewww!"

From out of nowhere an ice kunai got the eleven-year-old right in the center of his forehead. The kid wizard went down like a sack of potatoes.

"Manners," Mizo popped his head from an air vent and then jumped down. On his shirt in blocky purple letters was 'I always feel like somebody's watching me.' In his right hand was a manila folder. "Here," he handed it to Tsuki.

"This isn't more brochures about the snow village lifestyle is it?"

"No, but I can get you more if you want. They're talking about opening a Baskin-Robbins."

Tsuki opened the folder and saw it was full of photographs. They were of monsters with scales and fins swimming about. "What is this?"

"Yesterday, after you went back to your dorm, I decided to investigate the swim club."

"You mean spy on them," Cappu said.

Mizo shrugged. "Six of one, half a dozen of the other, anyway I took those when they thought no one else was around. It looks like the whole swim team are made up of mermen. They're very dangerous in water and are known to drain the life energy of humans and other monsters. You should definitely stay away from them."

Frowning Tsuki closed the folder and handed it back to him. "Really? I already know they're monsters, why should I be scared off because of pictures of them in their real form? So far as I can tell, all monsters look scary."

"This is different," Mizo said. "Mermen, when in a body of water, are _predators_ and highly dangerous. Going in a pool with them is like swimming with a bunch of sharks. And the fact that every member of the swim team is from the same race is really concerning."

"While I believe in giving people the benefit of the doubt," Cappu said. "I think Mizo may have a point here. Also… I don't like pools."

"Again, what is wrong with pools?"

"Er, me and bodies of water don't really mix."

"What are you, a vampire?" Kumaru asked with a smirk.

"Ah…"

"Why do you ask that?" Tsuki stated.

"Because vampires can't stand pure water, it's one of their few weaknesses. I thought everybody knew that."

"Oh!" Tsuki said giving Cappu an embarrassed look. She put a hand to the side of her mouth to block Kumaru's line of sight and mouthed 'I'm sorry, I didn't know.'"

Cappu gave her a nod.

"Listen, if you don't want to join me that's fine, but I'm not going to be scared off because I know what sort of monsters they are. Everyone deserves a fair chance." She turned to Mizo. "And I don't appreciate you spying on people who haven't done anything just because you feel jealous."

"I'm trying to be protective of you."

"You mean like when I caught you adding estrogen to my milk?"

Mizo nodded. "Exactly, the higher a woman's estrogen levels the greater her fertility."

She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"Don't worry Tsuki-chan," Kumaru walked up to her and slid an arm about her waist. "I'll protect you from the evil fish men."

"And I'll protect you from him," Cappu said.

Sighing she started walking again.

XXX

When they arrived at the pool there were at least fifteen or so girls already in the water with the club members. Mizo, Cappu, and Kumaru were the only other boys present. Yukinari wandered in a little while later with a couple of band-aids on his forehead.

Kumaru tore off his clothes right out in the open to reveal he had on a black speedo before jumping in. Tsuki decided to change in the girls' locker room before going into the water. Cappu and Mizo sat down about fifteen feet from the pool's edge and kept a stern eye on Tsuki as Tomo helped her with her back stroke.

"You have a wonderful form Tsuki."

"Thank you Tomo-sempai."

"I think your friends over there don't like me much. The way they glare they'd probably like to put me over a fire."

"Please don't be upset with them. The truth is they're both good friends to me and do everything they can to keep me safe."

"Cannonball!" Kumaru summersaulted off a diving board and hit the water with a massive splash, to the cheers of most of the swimmers.

"What about him? He a good friend too?"

"Er, not really, but he has helped me out with some people."

"And the little kid playing in the shallow end?"

"He's no friend, he's a little hentai who likes stealing panties."

Both Tomo's eyebrows rose. "Right."

They continued to swim peacefully together for a while as the other club members entertained the others.

"I'm really glad I decided to join you. Things at this school are kind of stressful for me. Being able to come here and just relax would really be great sempai."

Tomo gave a heartfelt sigh. "I wish you hadn't said that, it makes me feel a little guilty about what's about to happen."

Tsuki was instantly wary and pushed away to get a little distance between them. "What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid I haven't been completely honest with you," as he spoke he began to transform in front of her. His body and legs morphed into a scale covered tail with fin. His fingers became webbed claws, and his mouth expanded and grew two rows of hook like teeth. "I've had my eye on you since the opening ceremony. Your scent is too tempting to resist, just like a human's."

From all over the pool came terrified shouts as freshman girls were being attacked by swim team members. The mermen sank their teeth into their victims and drained away much of their life energy, turning them into old women in a matter of seconds. Kumaru also got bitten and drained. Yukinari merely got tossed out of the pool with a comment of 'too small, throw him back.'

"Please don't think badly of us, it's just our nature." Tomo teased as he circled her with frightening speed. There was no chance Tsuki could reach the pool's edge. "The other girls will be okay, they'll recover in a week or so. But I am going to eat you whole! You're too delicious to settle for just one bite."

"Help! Someone help me!"

XXX

Cappu and Mizo ran to the water's edge. What had been playful fun turned to a scene of terror in a heartbeat. Cappu stared at all that water and at where Tsuki was about to be attacked. He tossed aside his jacket and prepared to dive in, even knowing there was little chance he'd be able to do anything.

"If I don't survive this please tell Tsuki I'm sorry."

Mizo looked at him. "You vampires really do love drama don't you? I'm a Yuka-hito, remember? Water isn't a problem for me."

He reached down with one hand and dipped it into the water. From that point the entire pool froze solid, trapping everyone, attacker and victim, in place. Tomo was immobilized in mid swim, while Tsuki was shivering and just as trapped.

Cappu leapt onto the ice and slipped and slided to her side. Mizo out to her in easy steps without any trouble.

"Tsuki! Are you all right?" Cappu asked.

"Y… yyy… eeeesss… cou…cou… could…you…. ge… get… me… ou… out?"

"Sure thing."

"Hey! What did you do?" A furious Tomo shouted. Using all his monster strength he was able to shatter the ice holding him, sending shards flying.

"Look out!" Cappu put his body in front of Tsuki to try and protect her. As he did so a chunk of ice caught him and knocked him over. As Cappu fell Tsuki's hand caught his rosario and pulled it free.

Plink.

As she'd seen happen once before Cappuccino was engulfed in demonic energy, and he transformed to a monstrous silver haired vampire.

"You coward," Inner Cappu said to Tomo. "You invite people here just to attack them? Know your place!"

A single kick sent the hapless swim team captain flying up and over the nearby gym.

XXX

Together Mizo and Inner Cappu freed Tsuki and then all the girls who were trapped. They left the mermen frozen in place. As well as Kumaru.

Mizo looked about once everyone was out. "So I guess we're done here."

"Except for one thing," without warning Inner Cappu smashed his fist into Mizo's face. The snow lad traveled fifty yards through the air before hitting the ground and rolling into the side of a building. "That's for the super soaker."

Nearby Yukinari stared in awe. "So manly, yeah!"

XXX

The following morning in homeroom Mr. Nekonome pulled Tsuki, Cappu, Mizo and a grey haired Kumaru aside and reminded them that they had yet to register with a club. He also recommended the newspaper club to them.

"Please, please join," he pleaded with hands clasped. "If we don't get any new members they're going to close it down and all the other advisors will make fun of me."

"Okay, sensei, I guess I could join that. Working on a school newspaper sounds pretty safe." Tsuki said.

The boys all decided to join the club as well.


	10. Contest

"This is taking forever," Kumaru whined.

"I'm sure Nekonome-sensei will be here soon," Cappu said.

Classes for the day had ended. Tsuki, Cappuccino, Mizo, Kumaru, and Yukinari were all sitting in an empty classroom waiting to meet the other members of the newspaper club. Since they had some free time, Tsuki decided to address something that had been bothering her all day.

She turned to Mizo. "Why are you wearing that?"

"What? I brought a bunch of shirts with me from home. I thought they would help me leave an impression on people."

"It does, an obscene one."

Mizo's shirt read, 'I don't need a sports car, I have a big penis.'

Mizo shrugged. "It's true, I'm twelve percent longer than the average male human at age."

"You actually researched that?"

"I told you before, my village has high speed internet service. You'd be surprised what you can google."

Yukinari jumped up from his seat. "Hey! It's not the size of your boat, it's the motion in the ocean!"

Kumaru snorted a laugh. "Says the five year old."

"I'm eleven!"

"Doesn't matter," Kumaru held up his pinky and whirled it about. "You've still got a baby dick. Even if Tsuki let you stick it in she wouldn't even feel it."

"Yes, she would! I'd definitely give her an orgasm!"

"Ewww! That's just gross!" Tsuki cried.

"Would it help if Cappuccino were there too? Doing the other end?"

Cappu's face blushed. "What?"

"Well not this you, the other you, obviously. Back when you handled the swim club you were super manly. I want you to be my role model and best friend, so I've decided we can share. We can be the bread and Tsuki can be the meat."

"…" Cappu's mouth was hanging open and his face was turning a darker shade of red than his hair.

Tsuki put a hand to her face. "No way am I going to be part of a threesome."

"Well not with that attitude you're not." Yukinari said.

Kumaru rolled his eyes. "Oh please, like you two idiots have any chance against me and Atlas."

"Who's Atlas?" Yukinari asked. "Is he a sleazy jerk like you?"

"You wish." Kumaru gently patted his crotch.

"You named it?" Tsuki asked in disbelief.

"All guys do."

"Seriously?" Tsuki looked about the room.

"Gandalf," Yukinari said.

"Bond, James Bond," Mizo said.

All eyes turned to Cappu. "Waldo Rabbit," he mumbled. "He's my favorite character from my favorite book."

"I think we should stop now," Tsuki said. "I'm finding out way more than I want to."

"You guys have no chance against me and my little pal. I'm an incubus, I was born for just one thing, making the ladies happy. I've got the tools and the skill. Atlas is thirteen inches and rock hard, and he doesn't stop until the job gets done."

"You're lying," Mizo said in a dismissive tone. "Less than point zero, zero, one percent of adult males reach that length. Besides, you have no idea what women want. What they are actually looking for in a male partner is someone who will be a good provider, patient, and willing to listen to their concerns."

"Let me guess, you read that on-line too?"

Mizo nodded. "On the YM and Seventeen magazine websites."

"Sure, and guys are fine with just being friends with a pretty girl. I know what women want, and I've got the goods. Tell them Tsuki, you don't want a guy you can talk to, you want one who can keep you up all night moaning his name. Am I right?"

"Guys? This is getting really, really inappropriate. Can we stop now?" Tsuki asked.

"I still say you're a liar," Mizo said. "I am probably larger."

"Want to see?" Kumaru stood up. "I'll whip it out right here and put you to shame, Frosty."

"Fine," Mizo stood as well.

Cappu got out of his chair to stand between the two boys. "Hey, come on guys this really…"

"Let's do this thing!" Yukinari said excitedly. "I'll measure so it can be official. You too Cappu, I'm sure yours is the best. Make these guys cry!"

"I am not exposing myself! And where did you get the tape measure from?"

"Get ready to feel inadequate," Kumaru began to unzip. 

"We'll see," Mizo began to unzip.

"That's enough!" Tsuki jumped up and shouted at the top of her voice. The boys all froze and turned to stare at her. "You guys are not taking your dicks out! We are not having some kind of crazy orgy in the middle of this classroom!"

And of course it was at that exact moment the door to the classroom opened.

"Are you saving that for later?" A girl's voice said.

A sense of complete and utter horror went through Tsuki as she slowly turned around. There was Mr. Nekonome stranding next to a girl with long black hair. She was wearing high heels and an extremely short skirt. The top three buttons on her shirt were undone and Tsuki could glimpse and black bra that contained sizeable breasts. She wore an orange headband in her hair.

"Ah, uhm…" Tsuki stuttered as Kumaru and Mizo hurriedly shut their flies.

"Everyone, this is Gina Morioka, a second year student, President and only current member of the Newspaper Club. She'll be the one to teach you the ropes."

"Hello, sempai," Tsuki said.

"Hello," Mizo said.

"Hi," Yukinari said.

"Pleased to meet you," Cappu said.

"Hey Gina, I meant to call, I swear." Kumaru said.

"I will leave you to get to know each other and start working on the first issue," Nekonome said. "Oh, and please remember that sexual acts are not allowed on the school grounds. Please limit them to your rooms or out in the field. Also please remember to use protection."

"Sensei it's not what you think!" Tsuki cried.

"It's all right," Nekonome assured. "You are all still my students no matter what sorts of things you do outside the classroom. I'll see you in class tomorrow." He then left.

"So I guess all the rumors about you are true," Gina said with a bright smile.

"No they're not! I swear I can explain what you just heard."

"Don't worry about it, I know what it's like to have a bad reputation you totally don't deserve. Oh, and Kumaru I still have one of your ties. I'll give it back to you tomorrow."

"Thanks, I was wondering where it got to."

Tsuki sighed and wondered if the Anatomy Club still had a spot open.


End file.
